Comportement troublant
by Ilunae
Summary: Il était vrai que les élèves de la classe 2-A étaient bizarres mais pour ce jour-là, ils battaient tous les records.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle petite fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku, Shinkami et Kirimina sont mentionnés.

* * *

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait avec ses camarades mais, ils étaient bizarres ce jour-là. Plus que d'habitude. Cela avait commencé dans la matinée. Il venait à peine de sortir de sa chambre que Kirishima était venu vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de ce dernier mais, Katsuki n'y avait pas prêté une grande attention sur le coup.

Depuis qu'il sortait avec Ashido, Kirishima planait à quinze mille. Katsuki avait donc pensé que son attitude étrange venait de là et, il s'était contenté de le repousser. Il avait ensuite pris la direction de l'ascenseur, ignorant les plaintes de son camarade.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans la salle commune, qu'il se rendit compte que Kirishima n'était pas le seul à être tombé sur la tête. Il avait à peine fait un pas dans la pièce qu'Uraraka lui avait sauté dessus. Il put voir ses autres camarades se prendre dans les bras les uns des autres.

Même les filles acceptaient d'enlacer la grappe de raisin pour une fois. Kaminari était collé à Shinsou. En fait, non. Ça c'était tout à fait normal. Pikachu collait son camarade depuis qu'il avait intégré leur classe. Pour les autres, c'était un comportement plus qu'inhabituel.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ? Katsuki n'en aurait rien eu à faire, s'ils avaient choisi de lui foutre la paix. Ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas. Deux des abrutis qui prétendaient être ses amis vinrent se coller à lui pendant la pause de la matinée.

"Hé ! Foutez-moi la paix, vous deux !" dit-il en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise des deux idiots.

Si Sero le lâcha tout de suite, ce fut une autre histoire pour Kaminari.

"Mais Kacchan..." protesta son camarade en le serrant encore plus fort dans ses bras. "C'est un jour spécial, aujourd'hui !"

Katsuki ne savait pas ce que ce jour avait de particulier et, il s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'il voyait était que ses camarades étaient devenus fous. Il avait été sur le point de repousser l'autre imbécile quand ce dernier le relâcha d'un coup comme s'il avait pris feu. Puis Kaminari était parti se réfugier dans les bras de Shinsou en prenant un air terrifié.

Encore plus bizarre. Pikachu n'avait jamais eu peur de lui. Il avait commencé à se moquer de lui peu de temps après leur entrée à Yuei. Il était celui qui le collait et le touchait à longueur de temps. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu l'effrayer à ce point ?

En jetant un coup d'œil dans la salle de classe, ses yeux croisèrent ceux confus de Deku qui venait de se faire attraper par Ashido. Génial. Il y en avait un autre qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et, c'était ce foutu nerd.

Plus la journée avançait et, plus le nombre d'abrutis voulant le prendre dans leurs bras augmenta. Satou l'avait forcé à prendre une part de gâteau par la même occasion. Même le timide Kouda était venu le voir pour l'enlacer.

"Tu devrais sourire un peu plus, Bakugou !" lui dit Ashido avant de le relâcher. "Surtout aujourd'hui !"

Encore une autre qui racontait n'importe quoi. Cela aurait été un jour comme les autres si tout le monde ne se sautait pas dessus pendant leur temps libre.

En observant les élèves de sa classe, il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il y en avait deux autres qui ne prenaient pas part à ce petit manège. Le premier était bien sûr Deku. L'autre se trouvait être Todoroki qui, l'air impassible, se contentait de se laisser faire. Ce qui agaça Katsuki encore plus. C'était à croire qu'il était le seul à être perturbé par le comportement de leurs camarades.

Il passa donc la quasi-totalité de la journée à se demander ce qui était arrivé aux autres. Aussi pourquoi il était l'un des seuls à ne pas être affecté ? Dans un sens, ce n'était pas plus mal. Il se voyait mal sauter sur les autres pour les prendre dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas envie de devenir aussi ridicule qu'eux.

Cela n'en restait pas moins inquiétant. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer pour les rendre comme ça ? Ils avaient tous un grain mais, pas à ce point-là. Est-ce que cela pouvait provenir de l'attaque d'un vilain ? Il y avait peut-être un type dont l'alter pouvait rendre les gens complètement abrutis.

Il écarta cette idée. Si cela avait été un cause d'un vilain, les professeurs s'en seraient rendus compte. Surtout que leur comportement était normal. Katsuki leur faisait confiance pour assurer la sécurité de leurs élèves.

Alors qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être d'autre ? Est-ce qu'il était tombé dans une autre dimension où ses camarades étaient tous cinglés ? Et seuls Deku et Todoroki seraient encore comme dans son monde. A moins qu'ils ne fussent dans le même cas que lui.

Un virus peut-être. Est-ce que cela existait une maladie qui poussait les gens à faire des câlins à tout le monde. Katsuki n'en savait rien. En tout cas, il espérait que cela n'était pas contagieux.

Dans l'après-midi, la grappe de raisin se fit rembarrer par les filles. Enfin, une réaction normale.

"Ça suffit, Mineta-kun ! On t'a déjà toutes pris dans nos bras, aujourd'hui !"

"Mais, les filles..." tenta d'insister le gnome.

Puis, Sero se ramena pour l'attraper et l'enrouler avec ses bandes de scotch. Ça aussi, c'était quelque chose de normal.

"Elles t'ont dit, ça suffit !" dit-il en entraîner la momie avec lui.

Il y avait donc un espoir. Tout le monde n'avait pas encore perdu la raison. A la fin, Todoroki vint le voir. Il avait pensé que c'était pour lui parler de l'attitude étrange de leurs camarades. Katsuki fut donc déstabilisé quand il lui demanda :

"Bakugou, on est amis maintenant, pas vrai ?"

"Euh... Ouais, si tu veux !"

Puis cet imbécile se rapprocha de lui pour l'étreindre à son tour. Trop choqué pour réagir, Katsuki ne pensa même pas à le repousser. Lui aussi était touché. Il n'y avait donc plus aucun espoir. Une fois qu'il fut relâché par Todoroki, Katsuki prit la direction de l'ascenseur.

Il n'allait pas rester plus longtemps au milieu de cette bande de fous.

"Ah tu es là, Kacchan !"

Katsuki décida d'accélérer le pas en entendant la voix de son ami d'enfance. Si Deku était aussi touché, il allait lui sauter dessus, lui aussi.

"Attends-moi Kacchan !" dit Deku toujours derrière lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'autre adolescent réussit à le rattraper et il l'enlaça pas la taille. Cela confirmait que lui aussi avait été affecté par ce qui avait rendu les autres débiles.

"Mais lâche-moi !" râla Katsuki en essayant d'enlever les bras de son ami autour de lui.

"Non, j'ai attendu toute la journée pour ça !"

"Rhaaaa ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui à sauter sur tout le monde !"

"Oh ! Les autres ne t'ont rien dit ?"

"Dis quoi ?"

"Eh bien ! On est le 21 janvier, aujourd'hui !"

"Je sais, oui ! Et après ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui ?"

"Eh bien, c'est la journée internationale des câlins !" expliqua Izuku qui le tenait toujours dans ses bras. "Alors, Ashido-san a eu l'idée de célébrer cette journée et, a demandeé à tout le monde de se faire des câlins pendant la journée ! Mais je ne savais pas que les autres ne t'avaient rien dit..."

Katsuki arrêta d'écouter ce que disait le nerd. La journée internationale des câlins. C'était quoi ces idioties encore ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait parler de ça. En tout cas, c'était bien le genre de conneries qui pouvaient plaire à cette bande d'ahuris.

Cela expliquait leur comportement bizarre. Il y avait cependant encore une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

"Attends ! Qu'est-ce qui a fait peur à Pikachu, ce matin ?"

"Euh... Je ne vais pas de quoi tu parles, Kacchan !" répondit le nerd en le lâchant.

Comme il était libre de nouveau, Katsuki se retourna. Il put voir les joues rouges et le regard fuyant du nerd qui reculait. Oh que si, il savait.

"DEKU !"

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
